Sentimiento Compartido
by HanakoOo
Summary: One-shot. Nunca había pensado mucho en lo que decía hasta que alguien mas se mostraba afectado por sus palabras. America/Mexico Mexico es una mujer, porque en mi mundo, asi es como deberia de ser.


Sentimiento Compartido

Siempre habían tenido una extraña relación. Era como si se odiaran por fuera y estuvieran completa y total mente enamorados del otro por dentro. Bueno, por lo menos todos los países tenían esa conclusión. Los veían intentando matarse a golpes, gritándose a los rostros, dándose la espalda, pero sosteniendo una fuerte relación en la que a veces faltaban las palabras. Simplemente daban y recibían el uno del otro. Eran prácticamente dependientes.

Ella tenía la piel morena por la constante exposición al sol tras las horas del trabajo sin descanso, y el tenía la tez blanca por a veces permanecer dentro de un solo lugar pensando en alternativas para poder crecer. Los ojos y el cabello de la morena eran profundamente negros, y sus labios rojizos. El tenía los labios ligeramente rozados, y su pelo era de un color rubio ligeramente castaño. A pesar de ser tan cercanos, eran absolutamente diferentes. A pesar de tener tanto contacto y tan estrecha relación, pensaban distinto. Era por eso que muchas de las veces terminaban discutiendo con fiereza por un tema muy simple y sencillo. Pero, dejando a un lado dijesen lo que dijesen, se querían mucho. No todas las veces se apoyaban por sus constantes peleas, pero cuando lo hacían lo sentían dentro del corazón.

América y México.

Pero ese día no habían tenido contacto alguno. Y México estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas se derramaban abrupta y rápidamente de sus ojos oscuros, y sin abrigo en medio de un montón de nieve, abrazaba sus piernas mientras sollozaba. Traía puesto su uniforme militar, café, y la pañoleta roja que tanto le caracterizaba estaba especialmente apretada en su cuello, para intentar alejar cualquier resfriado posible. Pero tenía frio, tenía mucho frio y las lágrimas parecían querer congelarse en sus mejillas frías y sonrojadas, que sentía que comenzarían a sangrar de un instante a otro.

Su cabello negro azabache no estaba en sus dos trenzas como normalmente lo peinaba, si no que se mecía junto con el viento libre de ataduras. Intentaba esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, pero sus ojos quedaban irremediablemente a la merced de la intemperie.

¿Por qué le había traicionado? ¿Con que derecho? Odiaba estar recordando eso, pero, en un momento de soledad tan cruel como aquel, no podía evitarlo. El argumento del día anterior había sido demasiado fuerte, y México le había gritado a América que le odiaba tanto como él a ella. Si no le había hablado en todo lo largo de aquel día, quería decir que en serio la odiaba demasiado. Pero María Guadalupe no le odiaba. De hecho, le quería casi tanto como Arthur amaba a Alfred. Solo que, siendo tan testarudo y ella teniendo tan fuerte y tremendo carácter, a veces sufría de arranques emocionales que lastimaban al americano.

María Guadalupe, esa mujer con ese nombre que España le había dado, lloró con más fuerza.

Odiaba llorar, y lo odiaba más cuando era por causa de haber lastimado a otra persona. ¿Qué seguiría después de eso? ¿Perdería el contacto con Alfred por completo? ¿Ese contacto que, después de haberla traicionado robándole su propio territorio había logrado recuperar? Para María Guadalupe perdonar a Alfred había sido infinitamente difícil, pero, después de haber pensado en ello por largo tiempo, decidió hacer. Después de todo, le había ayudado cuando Francis había querido propasarse con ella, y le había dado albergue y dinero cuando lo necesitaba. Dejar de tener contacto seria egoísta. Pero en ese momento no tenía idea de que hacer. Tenía la cabeza y el cuerpo helados, y ya no podía sentir lo que sus dedos tocaban. Pensar en aquellos momentos era exageradamente difícil.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien avanzando hacia ella en la espesa nieve. No se molestó en voltear hacia la dirección de donde provenían, ni mucho menos en imaginar quien era y que era lo que quería. Simplemente alzo un poco más la cabeza, recargando su barbilla sobre las pequeñas manos morenas que estaban sobre sus rodillas para darle a entender a quien fuera que se estuviese acercando que ya lo había escuchado. Tenía un rifle con ella, y por más estúpido que sonase, no dudaría ni un instante en utilizarlo como arma mortal o protectora.

Pero quien se acercó simplemente se paró a un lado de ella. Aun así, María Guadalupe no se movió.

- No me odias.

Era la voz de Alfred. La jovencita se exaltó y levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos por la grata sorpresa que el americano le había dado.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué?- le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La joven, avergonzada, bajo la mirada y asintió. Si, si deseaba saber porque Alfred hacia esa suposición. Que no era suposición después de todo, pues era totalmente cierto. Como una verdad o hecho inevitable. Jamás, a pesar de todas las cosas que algún día le había hecho, jamás le odiaría. Que Alfred pensara que México le odiaba, era como suponer que en Invierno siempre hacia calor.

- Porque yo no te odio a ti. – volvió a decirle el americano. – Si me has dicho que me odias tanto como te odio a ti, entonces me amas con todo el corazón.

La mexicana se sonrojó aun más. Amó las palabras que le dijo Alfred en ese momento. Le amaba… Y era un sentimiento compartido en idéntica proporción. Era… Simplemente perfecto. América se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y se lo puso sobre los hombros a México. Le tomó el hombro derecho por atrás y le ayudo a levantarse. La abrazó con fuerza y le susurró con un cálido aroma al oído a la mexicana:

- Jamás podre odiarte. No lo olvides.

Debido a las dulces palabras que le dijo, María Guadalupe fue recobrando poco a poco el calor que había perdido en su tiempo sentada en la nieve. Le pudo haber dado una hipotermia por estar allí fuera durante la mayor parte del día, pero valía la pena si se trataba de reconciliarse con Alfred. Se separó de ella y le ayudo a caminar con las piernas entumecidas hasta que llegaron a la casa de la mujer morena, que se tiró en un sofá apenas llegaron. El americano estuvo a punto de irse, pero lo detuvo una mano fría sosteniendo su brazo.

- Alfred – a América le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre, pues siempre se refería a él como ´´gringo´´ o Estados Unidos – Gracias.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se quitó su abrigo, y se lo puso sobre los hombros a el rubio con la misma delicadeza que anteriormente se lo había puesto el.

Puso sus finas, morenas y frías manos en el rostro del oji azul hasta que compartieron la misma temperatura.

- México-chan. Estas helada. – le dijo avergonzado y juguetón a la morena que le enfriaba el rostro.

Ella soltó una leve y tierna risita, que puso contento al americano, que poniendo sus manos enguantadas sobre el pequeño y hermoso rostro de la joven de ojos negros, dijo:

- Te amo.

Le dio un dulce y rápido beso en los labios.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

- Lo sé.

La peli negra se mostró sarcástica ante el comentario.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Si.

Alzo una ceja y sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Porqué estas tan seguro?

Alfred mostro una sonrisa triunfante y miro profundamente a los ojos negros y cristalinos de la joven, que era 2 años más joven que él.

- Porque todos aman al héroe.


End file.
